Katheryn Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = March 23, 1977 | last = March 23, 2017 | spinoffs =''Glory Days'' | family = Fox | alias = | birthname = Katheryn Shepherd | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Fox Estate 657 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | occupation = Fashion designer Magazine editor Fashion journalist Founder/CEO of Beauté Noire CEO of Fox Productions | spouse = Sterling Fox II (1953–80) Terry Grayson (1984–86) C.C. Cooper (1984) Victor Jerome (1988–89) Gordy Mitchell (1990–91) Jim Olson (1991–92) Dante D'Angelo (1993–96) Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Mitch Evans (2003) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Dan Ingram (2009–) | romances = Johnny Mitchell | father = Walter Shepherd | mother = Jennifer Vanderbilt | adoptivemother = | adoptivemother = | stepmother = | stepfather = Asa Vanderbilt (until 1979) John Mitchell (1980–84) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Elijah D'Angelo Xavier Fox | daughters = Whitney Fox Amelia Grayson | adoptivesons = | lsons = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Sterling Fox III Brandon Cooper Adonis Grayson Rocky D'Angelo Marcus Fox | granddaughters = Katie Fox Jennifer D'Angelo | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = Cordell Vanderbilt Sable Jerome Montel Porter }} Katheryn "Kay" Fox ( Shepherd) is a fictional character from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Katheryn, affectionately known to those closest to her as "Kay" and is introduced as rising fashion mogul in March 1977. Throughout Katheryn's history, majority of her stories have focused on her controversial and chaotic relationship with Amelia Kane -- the daughter of former employees. The feud is the longest running and most central plot within the series. The rivalry is ignited when Amelia kills Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II during a psychotic breakdown caused by the fact that Sterling had raped Amelia as a teenager. The two then fight over Sterling and Amelia's son, Sterling III -- whom Katheryn had been raising as her own. Katheryn and Amelia also battle of her stepson Gary Fox and Amelia's dealings with Katheryn's long time friends, the Grayson family -- particularly Nicholas Grayson. A 1994 plot twist reveals that Katheryn and Amelia are mother and daughter, something Katheryn does not become aware of until 2003. Storylines 1970s In 1977, fashion designer Katheryn Fox and her husband Sterling II attend the wedding of Nicholas Grayson and Shelby Robinson as a show of good faith to Kay's longtime friend and business associate Terry Grayson. They have recently signed a contract for Terry's construction company to build the company's new headquarters downtown; as part of their deal, Katheryn designs Shelby's wedding dress. While they appear as a united front, the marriage is strained because of Sterling's broken relationships with their three children. A reluctant Katheryn attends a community service program with her teenage son Xavier and befriends Mark Brooks whom she later hires as her personal chauffeur. Kay later hires Amelia Kane -- the daughter of her late housekeeper as her personal assistant. Meanwhile, Kay is furious to learn that her oldest son Elijah has eloped with his girlfriend. Katheryn is shocked when Amelia exposes Sterling's scheme to trick Amelia out of her shares in the company -- which she inherited from her late parents. In 1978, Katheryn hires Gary Crane to seduce Amelia and trick her into signing over her shares. Later, Kay welcomes Eli and his new wife Marley but she is irate to learn he has left college to be a photographer. Katheryn must play peacemaker between Elijah and Xavier due to her husband playing the two against each other because of Sterling's disapproval of Elijah's fashion design aspirations. The family dysfunction briefly subsides when Elijah and Xavier orchestrate an anniversary party for their parents in November 1978. The couple's estranged daughter Whitney also crashes the party and tries to trick her father into granting her access to her trust fund but Kay stops it. Katheryn orders her daughter to prove herself if she wants access to her trust fund. Kay panics when Xavier reveals Whitney's plans to trick Gary into marriage in exchange for Amelia's shares. She follows them to Las Vegas and reluctantly grants Whitney access to her trust fund to stop the marriage. In actuality, Kay is hiding that Gary is Sterling's illegitimate son. Gary marries Amelia in March 1979 and together they oust the family from the company. Though Kay doesn't blame him, Elijah is riddled with guilt upon realizing that he unknowingly gave Amelia his signature on a legal proxy but Sterling disowns Elijah. However, Gary and Amelia reluctantly rehire Kay to help finalize their partnership with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency to launch a modeling campaign where the company recruits amateur models for their shows and ads. In the summer of 1979, Xavier is injured in a car accident that kills his best friend Channing Cooper, Jr. and Sterling rejects her to focus on work, Kay drowns her sorrows in alcohol. Ironically, it is Amelia and Elijah that convince her to go to rehab when they remind Katheryn that Xavier was nearly killed by a drunk driver. 1980s Katheryn returns in early 1980 and is shocked to realize how much she's missed: her stepfather Asa Vanderbilt has passed away and Jennifer has already moved on with Reverend John Mitchell. Kay is shocked to discover that Mark Brooks is actually her presumed dead childhood crush and new stepbrother Johnny. Kay also hires Asa's illegitimate son Cordell to run the company while she focuses on Sterling's mayoral campaign. Elijah appeals to his Kay about putting him on the design team at Fox Creations but Sterling is staunchly against it. Later, Katheryn and Jennifer help Amelia deliver her daughter Emily when they get trapped at the office during a snow storm. In May 1980, Kay is forced to cancel a photo shoot when Amelia suddenly skips town after her Emily's death. In August 1980, Kay is horrified when a deranged Amelia resurfaces and forces Sterling to admit to raping her as a teen and she stabs him. On his deathbed, Sterling reveals that their youngest son Sterling "Stone" III is actually Amelia's biological son. Kay runs Whitney out of town when she turns to drugs and her daughter-in-law Veronica accuses Kay of being a bad mother. Meanwhile, Katheryn is furious to learn that her husband has left controlling interest in the company to Terry. When he refuses to relinquish the shares to Katheryn so she forms a plan to steal them out from under him. Kay also does her best to poison young Stone against Amelia though he refuses to believe Amelia would kill his dad. Realizing he isn't adjusting well, Kay sends him to therapy. Suspicious of the child's fair skin, Kay does a paternity test and blindsides Eli and Veronica with the news that Matthew is not Eli's son. Stone's behavioral issues persist leading to Kay shipping him off to boarding school after Christmas. Amelia resurfaces looking to claim her son and but Kay refuses her access to him. Katheryn and Johnny grow closer and are engaged by Christmas 1981. She convinces Johnny to extend the engagement while she works her charm to obtain the company shares from Terry. In early 1982, Katheryn is reunited with former lover Dante D'Angelo and he wants to rekindle their romance but she rejects him. However, by May 1983, Johnny has grown tired of waiting for Katheryn and demands that she marry him or else he is leaving. Kay refuses, Johnny calls off the engagement and skips town. Later, Amelia, who has recently married Terry's son fires Katheryn from her position as president of Fox and threatens to bankrupt the company unless Katheryn allows her to see Stone. In March 1984, Katheryn successfully tricks Terry into marriage in Las Vegas infuriating his ex-wife Valerie. He demands an annulment but she refuses unless he signs the company back over to her. Kay is ecstatic to see Whitney but tricks her into a drug test to make sure she is clean. Whitney reveals she's gotten married to Cyrus. In May 1984, a desperate Katheryn stages Terry's death and locks him away in a mental hospital in England in order to regain control of the company. During her visits with Terry, Katheryn recognizes one of the patients as her estranged father Walter. Walter seemingly doesn't remember her but Jennifer quickly realizes he is lying. Walter confesses his regret for abandoning his family and begs Katheryn to let him back into her life. Katheryn also reunites with former friend Liza Donovan and is shocked when Liza reveals that she switched Katheryn's son at birth with her own nephew who would grow up to be Xavier to protect the boy and her sister the late Sharon Cooper from the boy's dangerous father, Dante D'Angelo. Though upset, Katheryn ironically sympathizes with Liza's concern to protect the child from Dante. Katheryn immediately contacts Sharon's widower, shipping mogul C.C. Cooper to reveal that the boy he raised as his own, Channing Cooper, Jr. is actually her son. C.C. is further devastated by the revelation that Sharon had been cheating on him and Katheryn comforts him. They soon start dating and make plans to introduce Channing, Jr. to his biological mother. Channing is a lot happier than expected feeling as is he has never fit in with the Cooper family. Katheryn offers the handsome Channing a job as the face of Fox's new men's line, Sterling Xavier. C.C. soon proposes to Katheryn and they marry in October 1984 only for Terry to escape the hospital and reveal himself. Katheryn's actions turn Channing off and he puts distance between them just as he becomes involved with the youngest Grayson child, Vivian. Terry is set to have the marriage annulled and have Katheryn arrested when Nick is killed in a car accident. Katheryn calls a truce to comfort her old friends and even her former rival, Amelia -- Nick's widow. Realizing how short life can be, Katheryn invites Walter into her home. In the meantime, Dante resurfaces and Katheryn feels obligated to tell him that Xavier was his son. He thanks her and wants to pursue a relationship but she rejects him again. After her stepfather John passes away, Katheryn comforts Jennifer and also moves her back into the mansion. Katheryn sets out to orchestrate her parents' reunion but Walter suddenly becomes very ill. Katheryn is furious when Walter calls out for Amelia with his dying breath. A grieving Katheryn finds comfort with Terry despite their disdain for one another. Though they are both hesitant, Katheryn and Terry agree to give their marriage a try and Terry gives her back control of the company. Throughout the summer of 1985, Katheryn and Terry are at odds due to her support of Channing and Vivian's engagement and she agrees to design Vivian's wedding gown. Katheryn also hires Channing as the new vice president of the company so she can spend more time with her family. Kay is shocked when she walks in on Channing and his "sister" Kelly in a romantic embrace. Channing confesses that Deena Lamont's son Brandon is actually his son with Kelly. The seemingly incestuous tryst with Kelly is part of the reason C.C. had sent him away. Channing wants to reveal himself to Brandon but isn't sure how he will take it. Katheryn advises him to get ahead of story before it comes out in the press first. However Channing is too late and someone leaks the information to the press on July 4 at Kay's annual party. Terry files for divorce angry with Kay for not warning him so he could protect Vivian. In September 1985, Katheryn meets her grandson Brandon for the first time. Katheryn convinces Vivian to give Channing another chance using the memory of Xavier, Vivian's first love. Despite Channing and Vivian's union in November 1985, Terry still plans to go through with the divorce. Fortunately, Katheryn retains ownership of the company and she decides to take Fox Productions public. In February 1986, Katheryn races to Whitney's side when her newborn son is stolen from the hospital. She warns Cyrus that Whitney is done with their marriage because he was not their when he needed her. In July 1986, Amelia takes advantage of a distracted Katheryn and steals control of the company once again using Channing to do it. Katheryn finds comfort with Gordy Mitchell. In April 1987, Amelia is presumed dead and the board of directors rehire Katheryn as CEO and she fires Channing and he cuts her off from Brandon. Katheryn designs a wedding gown for Liza's police chief daughter Emma Donovan who is set to marry club owner Dodger Lockhart. In May 1987, Katheryn is in attendance when Dodger and Emma's wedding is interrupted by the police arresting him for the murder of the late Ethan Jerome. Ethan's father, mobster Victor Jerome is infatuated with Katheryn as the only woman ever capture Dante's heart. Katheryn gets off on the attention from Victor but Dodger tips off Katheryn about Victor's plans to use her company for his money laundering scheme. To save the company, Katheryn and Channing team up to work with Emma and the police to obtain information to send Victor to prison. Katheryn and Channing continue bonding and she designs the wedding gown for his new wife River Eldridge. After River's gives birth, Katheryn and C.C. send them on an extended honeymoon and agree to watch over Brandon. Katheryn soon discovers Victor's plans to kill Channing having discovered he has been spying on him for the police and Katheryn appeals to Victor on her son's behalf using his children as leverage. Victor agrees to spare Channing's life in exchange for Katheryn's hand in marriage upsetting Gordy. Fortunately, Katheryn is saved from having to consummate the marriage when Victor's volatile son Jonathan crashes the wedding reception in a drunken mess. Meanwhile, Katheryn convinces Gordy to play up their break up to keep Victor from being suspicious. Victor's daughter Penelope St. John comes to town and voices her disapproval of her new stepmother. Katheryn discovers that River and Jonathan had a one-night-stand and she forces her daughter-in-law to submit to a paternity test for her unborn baby which confirms that Channing is indeed the baby's father. However, Katheryn does some snooping and discovers that River has paid a lab technician to forge the results. Katheryn confronts River at her July 4th party in front of Channing and forces River to confess the truth -- Jonathan is her baby's father. Channing is furious at his mother for humiliating him and cuts her out of his life -- and Gordy comforts her making Victor jealous. In November 1988, Dante crashes Victor's birthday party, takes several of the guest hostage and professes his love for Katheryn. Victor's illegitimate son Dennis Riley interrupts Dante's plans when he starts a brawl with Jonathan and Dante. Dante sneaks into the mansion and ask Kay to run away with him but her son Eli discovers them together and pulls a gun on Dante. Eli is about to shoot Dante when Katheryn reveals that they are father and son. Katheryn then has the marriage to Victor annulled assuming the danger has passed because Victor is preoccupied with his own family drama. Meanwhile, Channing is upset about the potential danger River is in and makes plans to leave town with River and the baby once she gives birth. Katheryn convinces him to hold off on his plans after Dodger Lockhart ends up dead at Jonathan's hand. Katheryn gets shot after Jonathan's botched hit on Channing leading to the 16 year old Stone's return in May 1989. Katheryn convinces Stone to stay in town to help with her recovery and so he can get to know his brother Channing. The brothers hit it off immediately but the happiness is short lived due to Channing's murder in July 1989. Victor taunts Katheryn about Channing's death and kidnaps her in October 1989. Fortunately, Katheryn is rescued after Victor dies due to the wrong medication. 1990s In early 1990, Penelope tells Katheryn that she will give has found evidence to get Jonathan convicted. However, Penelope ends up dead before she can get the information to Kay. However, Penelope ends up dead before she can get the information to Katheryn's attorney. A furious Katheryn gets blackout drunk and awakens to Gordy standing over Jonathan's corpse. As a murder investigation ensues, Jennifer scared for her daughter's freedom convinces her to elope with Gordy in May 1990. Jennifer and Gordy later force Kay to agree to outpatient treatment for her alcohol addiction because Stone needs her. * May 1998: Katheryn discovers a letter from Sterling III to Amelia in which he gifts Amelia his half of the Fox mansion * July 1998: Amelia discovers the letter and sues Katheryn; the judge orders Katheryn and Amelia to share the house. Dante moves in with them to recover from his brain surgery. 2000s * May 19, 2003: André D'Angelo reveals to Katheryn that she is Amelia's biological mother. 2010s In May 2013, Katheryn is suddenly hospitalized thanks to a brain tumor. Development Creation and background )|date=January 17, 2010|first=Nicolas|last=Walker|accessdate=January 1, 2016}} |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}}Katheryn Fox, originally scripted as Katherine "Kat" Antonio is one of the original character concepts from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the original series, Kat, originally from , is the dangerously evil widow of a wealthy corporate raider from and the longtime mistress of Puerto Rican mobster Javier Santiago. She has three children, Mike, Mitch and Jessica Antonio -- Jessica being the product of Kat and Javier's affair. While she does her best to influence all three of her children, son Mike is her pride and joy -- just as evil and ruthless as his mother. She happily marries into the mafia and can be just as lethal as the men; she may or may not have orchestrated her first husband's assassination. The character's evil schemes also lead to the kidnapping and rape of Vicki Walker. Kat enjoys torturing her son-in-law, Nik Walker and her obsession with destroying him reaches extremely violent levels when she believes Nik is behind the murders of her second husband Javier. Kat was conceived as an over the top cartoon villain, patterned after 's . Kat was capable of just about anything including brain washing, mind control, and erasing the memories of her victims. The character has been adapted several times over the years and while her first name has remained, the character has become much more traditional. While Katheryn has villainous qualities, she is far from a villain; she at times displays heroic qualities. Originally scripted as being a white Caucasian woman born into wealth, the current version of Katheryn is an African American woman who comes from a poor background, born on July 17, 1935, Katheryn is raised as the daughter of Walter Shepherd and his wife Jennifer. While her family doesn't have much money, Kay has big dreams and Walter encourages her daughter's positive thinking. When Katheryn is 9, Walter walks out on his family and Katheryn blames her mother for not being a good wife. Katheryn rebels against Jennifer, loses her virginity at 14 and becomes pregnant. Knowing they can't afford to raise the baby, Kay is forced to put the child up for adoption. Katheryn befriends the wealthy heir Charles Ashton and introduces him to his future wife Phoebe Hogan. At 18, Katheryn marries the wealthy Sterling Fox II much to Jennifer's dismay as she does not agree with interracial marriage. The couple raises four children together: daughter Whitney and three sons, Elijah, Xavier and Sterling III. Early into their marriage, Sterling discovers his wife's design talent and convinces her to start selling her clothes. By the mid 1960s, Fox Creations has become a national brand selling in the top department stores. The character is most significantly patterned after character, which is where the nickname "Kay" originates. The character's backstory also includes elements of 's and of . References